Daughter, not Mother
by wrackspurt394
Summary: A curious mind saves her mother's life in exchange for her own. WARNING: Major character death.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SO, SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU IN THIS WAY. This really hurt to write, and I'm sure it will hurt to read, too. Be prepared with a box of tissues.**

It was the worst day of their lives.

One that changed them forever.

It was a day that ended with a lifeless body and two broken parents.

It started off just like any other day, with pancakes and smiles all around the breakfast table. It just didn't continue that way for long enough.

Her parents told Luna to go grab a sweater after they were done eating, since they were going to go on a walk together, but it was a little chilly out, and so she would need some warm clothing before they went out.

She smiled and bounded up the stairs. She always loved going on walks with her parents.

Once she was up the first set of stairs, though, she glanced over at her mother's workspace. It always interested her. A curious mind like her always wanted to know about her mother's latest spells and potions, but she was rarely ever allowed over by it, especially when her mother wasn't working.

Her parents were busy with the dishes though…a quick peek couldn't hurt, right?

She walked carefully, her footsteps light, not wanting to make any of the floorboards creak and alert her parents underneath her.

That one pink potion looked interesting…and it would look lovely if it was mixed with the green one there…

Xeno and Ciara dropped the dishes in their hands as they heard the bang above them, the dishes shattering against the counter as they both ran up the stairs. The bang was quite obviously an explosion, followed by something hitting the floor, about the size of Luna by the sound of it.

She was lying on the floor when they got up the stairs, and both of them rushed over to her, kneeling at her sides.

She was still breathing, and Ciara surveyed her before scrambling over to her workspace to see what Luna had done, what she'd unwittingly set upon herself. She almost fell over herself as she realized what Luna had done. Mixing those two potions…it was hopeless. They wouldn't be able to save her.

She returned to Luna's side, holding onto her daughter's hand as Xeno held onto Luna's other hand with both of his. Xeno could tell the gravity of the situation by the look on his wife's face, this was the last time they'd see her alive…

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead, tears starting to trail down his cheeks. Ciara was already practically sobbing, but Xeno wanted to do his best to stay strong, even though he was already dead inside. Losing his daughter was destroying him already, and she wasn't even gone.

Luna smiled serenely at them, squeezing their hands gently, "Daddy…mommy…don't cry…I love you, and you love me…and it's not like this is the last time you'll see me, there's always heaven…"

They both bit sobs, each kissing her forehead softly, lovingly, in turn. Her smile remained on her lips as she closed her eyes, and soon enough, her chest stopped moving with her breathing. Both of her parents sobbed and clung onto her body like that for a while.

Later, they had to move.

They were never the same.

They clung onto each other in bed that night, and the next day they held a funeral for the girl that deserved everything, and yet didn't even get a chance, all because of a curious mind. They transfigured her body into a small tree, and planted it not too far from their house. They would visit that tree every day of the rest of their lives.

They were never sane again, though, and depended heavily upon the kindest neighbour anybody could ask for. Molly Weasley was glad to help out their neighbours whenever they needed it, even if it was a little difficult at times.

That was the routine for years, although Molly's son Charlie moved in with them eventually to help them out better, being right there already when they needed help.

It continued on like that until the day that they lay beneath their tree and never stood back up again.


End file.
